Un concurso llamado Eurovisión
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Llega una esperada cita de la música. ¡Sí, Eurovisión! En la que, tras muchos nervios y tensión, surgirán amores y pasiones...


**Eurovisión:**

Ea, pues mi segundo fic. Estoy tan contenta~ Lo he hecho de Eurovisión, por dos cosas. La primera es porque es uno de los concursos que más amo de toda las cosas que pueden transmitir por televisión, y la segunda es porque es superadaptable a Hetalia 3

Como se diría, ni los personajes ni el manga ni el anime me pertenecen, pero este fic si ha surgido de mí y mis sentimientos por dos de mis cosas favoritas del mundo.

* * *

Nervios, tensión, meses de preparación… En eso consiste Eurovisión, una esperada cita de músicos de toda Europa, que batallan con su canción por conseguir ser el número uno del concurso, para darse a conocer en todo el continente, para ser conocido, para que el año siguiente se celebre en su país la siguiente gala. Y así 58 años, ya iban 58 años, y este año, la gala fue en Malmo, una ciudad que estaba en Suecia, país ganador del año pasado. Suecia había hecho bien escogiendo a Loreen, con Euphoria, todos se sintieron eufóricos, en las nubes. Aunque era un honor haber sido ganador de la edición pasada, también conllevaba mucho trabajo, tenía que escoger que si lugar, que si otro cantante, que si presentadores, que si cámaras… Y no solo eso, también tenía que contactar con todos los países para ver si se presentarían, escoger un hotel adecuado para que no pensaran desde primer momento "Esto es una bazofia, quiero irme a mi casa".

-¿Mónaco? Soy Suecia. Sé que hace 8 años que no te presentas, pero te quería preguntar si te ibas a presentar este año.

-Lo siento, no me interesa. Tengo que organizar aquí las actividades de los casinos, y no tengo tiempo para buscar cantantes. Pero ha sido un placer hablar contigo de nuevo, Suecia. Te veo en la próxima reunión europea.

Y así, uno por uno, hasta que al final 39 países se presentaron. El jueves se celebró la semi-final, y quedaron 26 países. Sus amigos, los nórdicos, desde su punto de vista, lo hicieron genial, incluyendo al idiota de Dinamarca, el cual este año se había esforzado mucho con la cantante, una chica llamada Emmelie de Forest, que, por la simpatía que desprendía, Dinamarca se recordaba a sí mismo viéndola.

El viernes se reunieron los nórdicos para hablar de todo el trabajo que habían tenido que realizar, y estaban muy contentos con todo lo realizado.

-¡Estoy extremadamente emocionado!- gritó Dinamarca- Soluna Samay lo hizo muy bien el año pasado, pero tengo una corazonada con Emmelie de Forest. Yo creo que ella ganará-

-No seas tan estúpido- dijo Noruega- Todos sabemos que será Margaret Berger la que gane. Ella tiene una canción que de la emoción que te da escucharla, y te pone la piel de gallina de lo guay que es.

-Oins, que mono mi Noru… Me dan ganas de besarte cuando tienes tanta confianza y te encerraría en mi cuarto y…- pero no le dio tiempo, un puño se encontraba en el estómago del danés.

-Noruega, si le pegas, tampoco lo golpees tan fuerte, si muere después nos impondrán un castigo- dijo Islandia con seriedad.

-Primero, un país no puede morir por eso. Segundo, a lo mejor, si me llamaras hermano mayor, a lo mejor no sería tan… ¿Violento?- dijo con burla Noruega.

-Dinamarca, lo siento, yo te tengo mucho cariño y todo eso, pero tranquilo, los golpes de Noruega se pasan rápido ¿Ok?

-Bueno, de lo que seguíamos hablando ¿Suecia, a quién vas a llevar tú?- preguntó Finlandia con dulzura.

-¿Yo? Em… Llevaré a Robin Stjernberg. ¿Y tú, esposa?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames esposa- dijo con cierta molestia Finlandia- yo llevaré a Krista Siegfrids. Todos os vais a sorprender con la actuación de ella. Es genial- se acercó a Suecia y le susurró al oído- creo que te gustará mucho, Su-san. Le dije que se la dedicara a alguien especial- y tras esto, Finlandia se apartó y se sonrojó.

-Por cierto, Islandia no nos ha dicho a quién llevará- dijo Dinamarca echándole el brazo por el hombro al que llamó.

-Yo llevaré a Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson. Me decidí a escogerlo porque su canción me recuerda a mi infancia. -Pero si sigues siendo un niño- dijo Noruega. -Cállate, Noruega. Y siguieron hablando la tarde de otros temas, la mayoría triviales, mientras comían y bebían cervezas. Era la casa de Suecia, así que después de terminar de comer, hablar y reír, estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, y se fueron cada uno a sus hoteles. Dinamarca y Noruega se fueron en el mismo taxi, e Islandia cogió otro aparte, porque sabía que ambos querían intimidad. -Te digo que yo ganaré Eurovisión, y punto- dijo Dinamarca desafiante. -Yo digo que el ganador seré yo ¿Qué quieres apostarte?- Noruega nunca se habría metido en disputas así, pero entre el alcohol y la tensión de que al día siguiente sería Eurovisión, se puso a retarle- si gano yo, tendrás que limpiar mi casa durante dos semanas, y si yo pierdo… -Y si tú pierdes, te haré el amor durante todo un mes todos los días, cuando yo quiera, donde yo quiera y las veces que yo quiera. Y no podrás rechistar- se le acercó y le dijo al oído- aunque sabemos que al final te acaba gustando. -Creo que la cerveza te sienta mal, pero quiero apostar algo mejor. Si gano, en vez de dos semanas limpiando, estaremos sin hacer el amor durante medio año.

-¡Eso no es justo!- dijo fingiendo molestia Dinamarca- pero, créeme, por ti podría estar esperando por ti lo que hiciera falta. Porque te quiero- dijo sonriendo. -Eres idiota- dijo sonrojándose Noruega.

-Pero soy tu idiota ¿Ahora me das un besito? Pero en vez de un besito, Noruega le dio una colleja. Lo que no sabían ellos, es que el otro estaba grabándolo, por si ganaban, podrían reclamar su premio.

De mientras, Islandia había recibido una carta de ánimos de parte de Hong Kong, país asiático por el que suspiraba. Hong Kong, al no ser europeo, no podía participar, pero eso no significaba que no iría a ver a Islandia. Lo cual alegraba al islandés.

Por último, los que quedaron en la casa de Suecia fueron Finlandia y Suecia.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir.

-No, que me vas a violar- como Suecia se había dado cuenta de hace mucho tiempo, Finlandia había tomado demasiado vodka y cerveza, el cual tenía Suecia siempre de reserva por si Finlandia iba a comer a su casa.

-No te voy a violar. Solo es que vas con mucho alcohol dentro, y para que hagas locuras o te hagas daño, prefiero que duermas aquí.

-Ya decía yo, normal que me llamaras esposa, solo quieres tener sexo conmigo. Yo pensaba que me querías, pero solo me quieres para hacer el amor- y se quedó dormido. Suecia lo cargó en sus brazos y lo tumbó en su cama, pero antes de irse a dormir al sofá, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Llegó el sábado.

Finlandia se despertó en una cama que no era la suya. -No puede ser ¿Me quedé dormido en casa de Suecia?- siguió andando y se encontró a Suecia levantándose del sofá y yendo a la cocina

-¡Su-san! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas durmiendo en el sofá? Soy estúpido.

-Perdón, aún no he preparado el desayuno. Ahora voy.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo el que debería disculparme, no debía haberme quedado a dormir, y más aún en tu cama. Qué vergüenza doy. ¡Oh no, no me digas que me emborraché!

-Cálmate- dijo con mucha seriedad, tanto que Finlandia se asustó- Yo fui quien te obligó a dormir en esa cama porque estaba preocupado por ti. Prefería que durmieras aquí a que te fueras en mal estado- y miró hacia abajo preocupado de no haberse expresado bien. Entonces, Finlandia comprendió la situación y abrazó a Suecia- gracias, muchas gracias- susurró. Desayunaron, se vistieron y acompañó a Finlandia al hotel, para poder ponerse su ropa y hacer los últimos ensayos con Krista.

Pasaron las horas, y ya faltaban 2 horas para que el gran espectáculo empezara, sin embargo, ya se habían reunido todos los países con sus participantes.

-Bonnie, tu eres una estrella, lo vas a hacer genial-dijo Inglaterra a Bonnie Tyler, la cantante a la que llevó- haz lo que sabes y ganarás.

-Amandine, chèrie, tú puedes. Tú tienes algo que las demás no tienen, y es sensualidad. Lo que tú no puedas hacer con un baile no lo harán los demás concursantes- le dijo Francia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Dina, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Gana o queda de las primeras. Tú lo conseguirás- dijo Rusia sonriente.

-Natalie, has trabajado mucho y te has esforzado. No sé mucho de música, pero espero que te vaya todo bien en el escenario, te mereces ganar o conseguir una puntuación alta, pero eso es lo de menos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas- dijo Alemania.

-Ve, vamos Marco, lo harás genial. Y si no ganas, al menos te has divertido, ve…- dijo Veneciano Italia.

-No le hagas caso a este pedazo de idiota, tú esfuérzate y gana. Ganar es lo importante- le dijo Italia del Sur.

-Chicos, vosotros vais a ganar, Raquel, estás estupenda con ese vestido. Juan, David, estáis geniales. Divertiros. Da igual la posición en la que quedéis, lo importante es que lo paséis bien y que habéis tenido una experiencia nueva- dijo España esperando que los chicos de El Sueño De Morfeo se animaran.

Y tras un largo rato en la zona de maquillaje, practicando, hablando entre los concursantes en el mejor idioma que supieran, pasó el rato, y empezó el concurso. No solo estaban allí los países concursantes, sino que también habían ido países que ni eran europeos, como Estados Unidos, Japón, China, Canadá, Honk Kong, Australia y Taiwan, y también fueron los países descalificados y los que no se presentaron. Primero participó Francia, el segundo Lituania, el tercero Moldavia… Llegó Finlandia.

El porqué Finlandia había dicho que a Suecia le gustaría estaría delante de sus narices. Podría haberlo visto en las semi-finales, pero no tenía tiempo, iba coordinando los turnos de las canciones, los cámaras, y los temas de Eurovisión sin descoordinar otros temas del país, por lo que no pudo ver la actuación de quién más quería, Finlandia. Ya con el título se quedó de piedra "Marry me". ¿En realidad Finlandia quería casarse con alguien? Debía hablarlo con él después. Vio a la cantante vestida de novia. Marry me, coreaba todo el público y resonaba en la cabeza de Suecia. Pero lo que más le impactó a Suecia fue el beso del final entre la cantante y una de las coristas. No porque estuviera en contra de los homosexuales, es más, él lo era, sino por el significado que pudiera tener que Finlandia pusiera ese beso entre dos mujeres. Se entristeció, la canción era para otra persona, y se había hecho ilusiones.

Siguió el concurso, el siguiente fue España. Pocos lo sabían, pero había escogido de título "Contigo hasta el final" por Italia del Sur, por su Romano. Lo más curioso fue que Romano se enteró, y cuando vio a la chica descalza y con el vestido amarillo, se asustó. A diferencia de España, Romano era muy supersticioso, y por poco le dio un infarto. Pero pensó de otra manera cuando Veneciano Italia dijo un comentario que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué romántico es España.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Es que creo, que, si observamos bien la canción y la puesta en escena, el vestido amarillo y los pies descalzos significan la mala suerte…

-Anda, ¿No me digas?- dijo sarcásticamente Romano.

-No seas así, fratello. Y bueno, yo pienso que en realidad significa que esa persona seguirá con su amado o amada hasta el final, incluso si hay obstáculos que le provocan mala suerte.

Entonces, el corazón de Romano se desbocó y lo que antes era una cara normal, se volvió en una cara roja como los tomates de su amado. Terminó la actuación. Actuaron otros países, como Bélgica, a la cual aplaudió mucho su hermano mayor, Holanda, aunque discutieran a menudo, en el fondo se querían mucho. Tras varias actuaciones, llegó el turno de Reino Unido, con Bonnie Tyler, con la cual, cierto país llamado Estados Unidos vitoreó y de vez en cuando soltaba piropos al país inglés, lo cual hacía que Inglaterra intentara ignorarlo o le lanzaba algo a la cabeza.

El siguiente, el país anfitrión, Suecia. La canción, You, estaba orientada casualmente a que un chico había conseguido sus sueños gracias a alguien. En esa canción, Suecia decía todo lo que sentía por Finlandia. "All it's because you", decía Robin, y Suecia pensaba "Todo es gracias a ti, Finlandia. Gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre he soñado. Gracias". Por otro lado, Finlandia oía esa canción, pero no sabía por quién iba. Se debatía si en el corazón de Su-san había otra persona o qué ocurría. En ese momento, se fue al baño, y lloró. Lloró por pensar que Su-san no le correspondía, el chico que al principio lo asustaba, lo atemorizaba con su mirada, que al final acabó viendo como unos ojos que en el fondo tenían ternura y cariño. Terminó la canción, y cantó Bye Alex, el cantante de Hungría, la cual estaba sentada con Prusia, que pese a haber desaparecido como país, seguía siendo humano, pero no por ello mortal, con Austria y Alemania.

Era ahora el turno de Dinamarca, empezaba en ese instante la apuesta con Noruega. Emmelie, empezó de rodillas, y después, al minuto de empezar a cantar, se puso de pie y se movió por el escenario, el cual estaba decorado como si fuera una escena otoñal, detalle que le encantaba a Dinamarca. Noruega no pudo negar que Dinamarca se había esforzado mucho y que la cantante que escogió era muy buena, pero no podía ganar ante él, no tras la apuesta que hicieron. Todo el mundo adoraba a la cantante de Dinamarca, lo habían dicho los comentaristas, los tops 10 de Youtube decían lo mismo. Pero también era cierto que la cantante de Noruega estaba en el top 10 y se reñía por el puesto nº1 con Dinamarca.

Terminó la cantante de Dinamarca de cantar, y Noruega sonrió. Empezaba a pensar si en realidad le importaba demasiado ganar la apuesta. El siguiente fue Islandia, el cual no tuvo una aceptación alta comparando con otros años, pero que a Noruega le encantó. Le recordó a su niñez con Islandia. Pero no solo a Noruega le gustó, sino a Hong Kong, que había grabado la actuación y todo. Tras terminar de cantar, Dinamarca se dirigió corriendo hacia Noruega, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación de Emmelie?- dijo sonriente Dinamarca.

-He de admitir que no canta mal… Pero no te confíes, aún falta mi cantante.

-Lo esperaré con ansias, elsker*- dijo Dinamarca coquetamente. El hecho de que le hablara en noruego, le puso los pelos de punta, las mariposas en el vientre y los nervios a flor de piel a Noruega.

Quedaban 4 actuaciones para que Margaret Berger, la representante de Noruega. Cantaron Azerbaiyán, Grecia, cuya canción hizo que más de uno se revolucionara con el alcohol, Ucrania, que estuvo muy valorada por Rusia, a diferencia de la de Bielorrusia, que, aunque se esforzó para acaparar la atención de su hermano y amor platónico, no consiguió nada de interés por parte del ruso. Llegó el turno de Italia, y con ella de Marco Mengoni, cuya canción, hizo que Alemania y España sonrieran, y con ellos, muchas personas que eran amantes de las canciones dulces y románticas de Italia. Noruega, estaba más nervioso que cualquier otra persona por la apuesta, se dirigió a hablar con Margaret.

-Margaret, ¿Estás enamorada?

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿No teníais prohibido a los países enamoraros de humanos normales?

-Poder se puede, no está prohibido, pero si te refieres que si estoy enamorado de ti, no. Solo quiero decirte que si lo estás, que cuando cantes, pienses en ese alguien, por favor.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso…? No quiero ser cotilla ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿Es por ese chico rubio que ha ido a hablar contigo antes?

-¿Qué? Oh, no… Bueno, pues eso es todo, que te vaya bien- y se fue. Estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Sí, era por ese chico. ¿Y qué? Actuó la cantante de Noruega.

Fue una actuación soberbia, que te hacía sentir muchas emociones en un mismo momento. A diferencia de la actuación de Emmelie, la de Margaret parecía más fría en la puesta en la escena, más invernal. Pero la canción decía lo que Noruega sentía. Era cierto que Dinamarca le hizo despertar, y que en realidad quería besarlo, pero no podía, por su orgullo. De mientras, Dinamarca, que estaba al lado de Islandia tomando una botella de agua dijo: "Bien hecho, Noruega". Islandia notó lo que dijo, y sonrió, él sabía que, pese a lo terco que podía llegar a ser su hermano, en realidad amaba a Dinamarca.

Ya quedaban dos actuaciones para que empezaran unas pequeñas actuaciones que iba a realizar diversos bailarines que contrató Suecia, y las votaciones. Terminaron las actuaciones, la de Georgia y la de Irlanda. Y apareció Loreen, con un vestido blanco y unas alas, cantando de espaldas. Se giró, y aparecieron bailarinas, vestidas como en el ejército, cantando "We got the power", con banderas blancas, lo que a más de uno le hizo gracia por las banderas blancas de Italia. De un momento a otro, se puso a cantar otra canción, en la que volaba por todo el escenario y acabó cantando Euphoria con su manto característico del año pasado, solo que esta vez era muy largo, y acabó encima de una plataforma. Todos estaban emocionados, y daban muchas ovaciones a Loreen. El trabajo que realizó Suecia ese año con Eurovision fue impresionante. Y después hicieron diversas actuaciones de personas disfrazadas de cosas que había dado Suecia al mundo, y todos empezaron a reír, porque aparecieron entre otros, personas vestidas de albóndigas. Aunque Suiza por poco le da un disparo a Suecia por poner la escena del beso entre dos hombres, por eso de que en Suecia se permite el matrimonio homosexual, y le intentó cubrir los ojos a Liechtenstein como pudo, aunque a ella le daba igual lo que viera o no, cosa que no entendía su hermano mayor.

Llegó el momento de las votaciones, para unos un aburrimiento, como para Estados Unidos, que le estuvo enviando durante un buen rato mensajes melosos por el móvil a Inglaterra, y el cual, cada vez que los veía se sonrojaba y le miraba con mal genio, y para otros algo emocionante, como para Italia del Norte o para Dinamarca y Noruega.

Votaron los 39 países participantes. Extrañamente, ni Bielorrusia ni Ucrania votaron a Rusia con 12 puntos, sino que se lo dieron mutuamente, lo cual fue una decepción para el ruso, y más se decepcionó cuando supo que no ganó, sino que quedó quinto, por lo que se deprimió, pero para su fortuna, un chino, casualmente llamado China, al cual amaba con locura, fue a felicitarlo y a darle la enhorabuena, lo cual le hizo feliz. Noruega, asustado por lo que pudiera salir en los resultados, le dio los 12 puntos a Suecia, pero sin embargo, Dinamarca le dio los 12 puntos a Noruega, y Noruega se sintió estúpido. Recordó las palabras que dijo Dinamarca "Me da igual lo que tenga que esperar, si es por ti, el tiempo que haga falta", y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, "Soy un idiota". Suecia y Finlandia, le dieron los 12 puntos a Noruega, y sin embargo Islandia le dio los 10 a Noruega y 12 a Dinamarca. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Islandia sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, solo quería que su hermano descubriera que porque Dinamarca ganara una vez contra Noruega, no lo iba a abandonar. Lo sorprendente fue que ni Suecia votó a Finlandia y viceversa. España, pese a haber quedado penúltimo y que su amigo, Francia, no cumpliera su promesa de votarlo, estaba feliz, porque Italia le había dado dos puntos, y no se ilusionaba en vano, intentó hacerle a su hermano un poco de sublimidad para que le dieran "indirectamente" dos puntos a España. Sabía que debían hablar después de que terminara la final. Los hermanos Italia estaban contentos, porque habían mejorado en la posición con respecto al año pasado, pero, el que no cabía de gozo en sí, era Dinamarca. Fue el ganador. Noruega lo hizo muy bien, hubiera quedado segundo si Azerbaiyán y Ucrania no hubieran sido tan espectaculares. Todos se reunieron en torno a Dinamarca para felicitarle. De mientras, Emmelie daba un abrazo a la ganadora del año pasado, Loreen, mientras la sueca la felicitaba, y empezó a cantar de nuevo "Only Teardrops".

En medio de esa confusión, Suecia vio a Finlandia, e intentó acercarse a él, pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, y salió corriendo. Estaba confuso, y necesitaba explicaciones, y entonces fue a por él corriendo.

-¡Finlandia, Finlandia!- Le intentó gritar como pudo- espera un momento- y le cogió de la muñeca. Pese a los esfuerzos de Finlandia por desatarse, no pudo, Suecia tenía más fuerza- por favor, dime qué te ocurre- entonces fue cuando vio los ojos rojos hinchados- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

-No lo comprendes. Suecia, déjame en paz- que Finlandia no le dijera Su-san era porque o estaba cabreado o estaba triste.

-Finlandia ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Sabes que me lo puedes decir, no era mi intención hacerte daño, lo siento. Espera, vamos a un lugar más privado- y lo llevó a los baños- ya, cuéntame todo lo que pasa.

-No, no puedo. Tú no has hecho nada, el que ha hecho algo soy yo.

-¿El qué has hecho? ¿Hacer una canción que les ha gustado a todos, y a mí también?

-No, es eso. Es la canción en sí, no sé cómo pude escribirla. Sé que a la persona a la que va dirigida no me corresponde.

-¿Para quién era la canción?- dijo Suecia con cierta curiosidad. Y los colores subieron a las mejillas de Finlandia- ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que tienes las mejillas y la frente ardiendo.

-Sí, estoy bien… O eso creo. ¿Qué para quién era la canción? E-E-Esto… era… era… ¡PARA TI!- lo había dicho. Finlandia dijo para quién era, para él, para la persona a la que más amaba, con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida- Perdón, no quería incomodarte…- y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Pero lo que no esperaba es lo que iba a hacer Suecia. Lo cogió de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra le acarició el cabello por detrás, y se acercó para besarlo. Estuvieron besándose hasta que Suecia se separó para ver cómo estaba Finlandia tras el beso.

-Yo… también quiero decirte algo… You… Eras tú, gracias por todo- y se volvieron a besar- Por cierto, si sigue en pie lo de casarnos…- entonces Finlandia se lanzó sobre Berwald y cayeron al suelo.

-Oh Berwald, sí, cien veces sí- y siguieron besándose durante un largo rato, fruto de la felicidad.

De mientras, un danés lo pasaba en grande, pero deseaba que cierto noruego se encontrara con él en esos momentos. Se acercó a hablar con Islandia y le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? Es que hace rato que no lo encuentro.

-Cómo lo digo. Está intentando… ¿Huir? Alcánzalo, va de camino a la parada de taxis, para coger más tarde el avión. Ah, por cierto, no dejes que escape. Aunque no lo parezca, te quiere, y mucho. Más de lo que puedes creer. No seas idiota y no lo eches todo a perder, él lleva muchas cosas en su interior, hazle decir todo, por favor.

-Islandia, muchas gracias, cuñado…

Dinamarca salió corriendo y fue buscando a Noruega por muchos lugares. En ese mismo instante, un noruego iba de camino a la parada de taxis, con su maleta en la mano.

-Esto no es como una película, nadie me va a venir a buscar. Dinamarca estará divirtiéndose como un loco.

"Te equivocas, está buscándote como un loco por toda Malmo".

-Cállate, maldita conciencia, tú no eres quién para decirme lo que pienso.

Siguió andando y andando, hasta que llegó a la parada de taxis, por ahora no había ningún taxi, y tuvo que esperar. Estuvo esperando 30 minutos, y al fin llegó uno, pero cuando se fue a montar, oyó que una voz le llamaba.

-Noruega, Noruega, espérame- era Dinamarca- quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué has venido corriendo? ¿Quieres que te de un infarto o algo por el estilo?

-Hombre, no es bueno que me dé un infarto, pero la causa lo merecía. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir ya?

-Porque mañana tendré mucho trabajo.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Ya lo tenías todo hecho. Noruega ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te he hecho daño? Si es así, puedes golpearme hasta que te quedes tranquilo- dijo mientras abría los brazos, haciendo que fuera más fácil golpearle.

-Está bien- dijo Noruega seriamente. Iba a golpearlo en todo el puñetazo, pero cuando estaba cerca, paró. Soltó la maleta y le abrazó- Maldita sea ¿Por qué me lo pones todo tan difícil? Eres idiota ¿Lo sabías?- y Noruega empezó a llorar.

-Noruega. No llores por favor, no lo hagas- Y Dinamarca abrazó más a Noruega contra su cuerpo- cálmate. Sinceramente ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Yo… yo… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien tan idiota cómo tú?- dijo mientras cubría su rostro en el pecho de Dinamarca.

-Con que era eso… Deberías habérmelo dicho. Pero enserio ¿Estabas asustado por lo de la apuesta?

-En cierta parte… sí, lo estaba ¿Vale? Pensé que hiciste la apuesta solo porque era tu juguete.

-Tú nunca has sido mi juguete, ni te trataré como tal. ¿No sabes lo mucho que me importas? Noruega, lo dije en broma, hombre, tampoco es que no quiera hacerte mío, pero ¿De verdad creía que iba a ser capaz de tantas veces en tu contra? O mejor dicho, ¿Una sola vez en tu contra? Lo haremos si los dos queremos, ¿vale? Pero creo que te asusta algo más, dime…

-Estás leyéndome como a un libro abierto, es como si me hechizaras, y el que sabe de magia soy yo ¿Por qué?

-Porque tanto tiempo viviendo contigo me ha hecho aprender cosas de ti.

-Dinamarca…

-¿Qué?

-¡Bésame!- dijo poniéndose rojo…

-Perdón, creo que estoy sordo, con tanto festival ¿He oído bien?

-Sí, no me hagas repetirlo, maldita sea.

-Lo haré encantado- dijo Dinamarca, mientras sus ojos de color cielo encandilaban a los fríos ojos celestes de su noruego, y se acercaba poco a poco, haciendo que Noruega se impacientara, colocara sus brazos por encima de Dinamarca, y tirara hacia debajo, conectando al fin esos labios que deseaban estar unidos, besándose bajo la luna llena de Malmo, caminando juntos hacia la habitación de Dinamarca, y decidiendo dormir juntos esa noche, abrazados, aunque el noruego al día siguiente le golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, querían estar juntos esa noche.

-Dinamarca…

-Noru ¿No te puedes dormir?

-Solo quería decirte una cosa.

-Dime. Perdón, si estás incómodo aquí conmigo en la misma cama, yo duermo en el sofá cama, ¿Vale?

-No es eso… solo quería decirte que… "Take my hand, I trust your word. Bring the fire. I don't care if it hurts. I have the future on my tongue. Give me a kiss"- Dinamarca se puso con los pelos de puntas, y no pudo evitar sonreír y besar a Noruega.

-Me has hecho feliz hoy… ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te oigo cantar? ¿Y sabes qué más? Ni Emmelie ganando Eurovisión ni cualquier otra persona me gusta tanto cantando como tú.

Y durmieron por toda la noche juntos…

Hong Kong e Islandia dieron una vuelta por la oscura noche de Malmo, iluminada por la luna llena, en la que ambos recibieron su primer beso.

Al final España habló con Romano, que no supo cómo, le confesó que fue él quien quería darle más puntos, pero que no podía porque tenía miedo de que se le subiera a la cabeza y lo abandonara. Lo único que hizo es que España se apegara más a él, compartiendo el mismo temor, y se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso esa noche, con lo que le siguió: una noche de pasión. Lo que no podía unir un día cualquiera, unió un día en el que la música era lo principal, y personas competían por ganar, hizo que los amantes separados se unieran, y los que habían anhelado estar juntos, lo estuvieron.

* * *

Y este es el fin. Sé que no es hard como el primero que publiqué. Lanzadme tomates como a los que Toño les encanta, pero es que pensé que no pegaba hard este fic. Se lo dedico a dos personas que son mis ídolas (Sí, palabra inventada por mí) de Twitter, y juntas formamos el... HETALIAN TEAM (?)

Para Paula y Mireia, con todo el cariño de la presi :D

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. En el texto hay una palabra que viene en noruego (¿Era elsker?), sí, que viene con asterisco. Significa amor.

Pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado mi fic muy Hetavisionado 3


End file.
